Secret Talent
by N.S.T
Summary: On a sunny day Bella goes off to a studio. What is her secret talent. What would happen if Edward were to find out? Please give it a try. BxE. I don't twilight or anything, but a computer. I suck at summmaries.... weak.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Mary...

I sat on my bed like any other time when Edward wasn't here. I got up from the bed and grabbed my coat. I carefully went down stairs and the phone off the hook. I punched the number in phone. It started to ring and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice.

"Hey Dia." I said.

"Oh Bella!" Dia's voice perked up. "Whats up? Are we going to have a practice today?" She asked. I could tell that she really been wanting to practice.

"Yeah, finally. Call the rest of the boys and meet me at the studio. Kay?"

"Yup. I got it. I'll see you done there." I hung up the phone after a quick goodbye. I buttoned up my coat and walked to the door. I stepped out into sunshine. Even though it was sunny; it was still quite cold.

I turned my keys around in my hand. I opened the old creaky car door and hopped in. I started up my car and jumped. I chuckled that I got scared of my own car. I backed out of the driveway and started down the road. My cell phone rang in my pocket. I picked it up and looked at the name.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello, Love. I miss you. Were are you?" Edward asked. I chuckled to myself.

"I'm out. I have to restock on stuff." I lied. I hated lieing to him but I I've been lieing to him for a while. "I'll be back in awhile. I miss you to Edward. Love you."

"Love you too, Bella." Then he hung up. I put my cell phone next to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up to the studio and parked the truck. I opened the door and locked the truck. I jumped out and was greeted by a over excited Dia.

"Hey." I laughed. She pulled me into the studio not even waiting.

"Hey Mr. Vorrest." I called as she pushed me in to the backroom.

"Hey Ms. Sing-a-lot." He called back. I laughed at his new nick name for me. Nich and Kenji were already setting up. Dia ran over to her guitar and picked it up.

"Hey Bell." Kenji and Nick said at the same time. Ryan walked in and gave me a simple wave. I walked over to the microphone and took it off its stand. Ryan walked over to the electric piano and sat down.

"Okay people. Lets start with Tell Mary."

_"Oh, play along._

_She wills it. Oh Sunday came._

_Promised you'd tell her._

_She sat up in bed. Answered your call dear._

_Smeared purple and red._

_You're gonna leave her tonight. She sat up with her eyes wide._

_You fell in love with a girl you knew. _

_You've come to say goodbye. _

_You're gonna leave her tonight. Under a cheap July sky._

_Tell Her. Tell Mary._

_After the first touch. Her skirt boring._

_Her voice deep and charming at first._

_You could make her come back once in a while._

_If you painted a fresco._

_There she be with her powder half falling off._

_So perfect from far._

_chorus_

_Meet me at the pictures Mary. _

_Adam said that he was leaving._

_Meet me at the pictures Mary._

_Adam said that he was leaving. _

_Meet me. Meet me. _

_You're gonna leave her tonight._

_You're gonna leave her tonight._

_She sat up with her eyes wide. _

_You fell in love with a girl you knew._

_With a girl you knew._

_chorus_

_Tell her. Tell Mary._

_Tell he. Tell Mary."_

I finished the song. With some tears in my eyes. This song was written when Edward was gone. Thats when our band was formed. They helped me through the pain. They showed me how to express my feelings.

"Bella." I spun around to my Adonis.

'Edward." His face was calm. But, his eyes were full of sorrow. I didn't realize that it was raining. Edwards hair was dripping. Dia looked over at him.

"Bella, who is he?" She asked. She put down her guitar and walked to my side.

"Edward is my fiance. Why are you here, Edward?" I asked.

"Wow, Bella. You got some voice right there." said a booming voice. Emmett walked through the doorway. Alice followed close behind.

"Bella, why did you lie to me and say that you were shopping?" I looked down guilty.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me that you were getting married?" Dia whispered. I mouthed a sorry. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I didn't want you guys to know my secret life." I replied.

"Singing is her secret talent. I've never heard anyone sing like her." Dia proclaimed. She smiled proudly until I punched her on the arm.

"Ouch." She rubbed her arm.

"Ummm, lets go home and we'll talk." I waved goodbye to the band and gestured for the Cullen to follow me. Great, now I have to tell them everything.

**A/n well thats the first chapter. Tell Mary is by Meg & Dia. Listen to the song it sounds great. I don't own The twilight series Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks 4 reading**

**PS: sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I can't fix all of them.**

**-roses & tears**


	2. Chapter 2

For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic... (artist: paramore)

We walked through the doors of the Cullen's manor. The rest of the Cullens that weren't at the studio were already seated in the living room. Emmett sat next to Rosalie, Alice stood next to Jasper. Edward sat next to me on one of the love seat.

"So when were you going to tell us that you had a secret talent?" Alice started. She was pretty hurt that I didn't tell her.

"Well, I never really intended to tell any of one..." I began Alice's face grew more grave, "but I see that I don't have a choice now." She brightened up.

"When we started the band was when you guys left me..."

_"I was walking through Port Angles emotionless. I walked past a music store and heard music floating through the door. I stopped and went inside. There was no one at the desk so I just followed my ears for the player. I came upon a back room; hidden from the rest of the store. _

_'Roses, roses cold.' someone sang. I couldn't help but sing._

_'Roses, roses sold out.' I sang. The music stopped suddenly. I ran behind a shelf of C.D.'s. There was footstep and I could tell that they were getting closer. A face appeared from the other side. She had a tan face and pretty brown eyes. Her hair was black and she wore it in a lose pony tail._

_'Was that you who sang that?' she asked. I nodded my head. She smiled and dragged me into the room. There was a Asian kid there who wore Japanese shirt. The other kid sat at the drums with the drum sticks still in his hand._

_'You guys, meet our new lead singer!'"_

"Ever since then we've been a band. They helped me through the pain. They showed me how to express my emotions without people knowing." I smiled when I finished my story. Even though it was a sad story, it made me happy.

"What kind of band are you in Bella?" Jasper asked. He was truly interested in this. "Is it like the Spice girls?" He joked. That wiped the smile off my face.

"To be truthful, its more of a rock band." I said through my teeth. Emmett laughed so did Rosalie. Jasper just chuckled. I didn't know what was so funny.

"What you guys think that I'm not in a rock band?" I asked. Jasper nodded. Alice suddenly went still and her face was blank. She went into a vision. When she came out of it she had a huge smirk on her face.

"Well Bella, if you want them to believe you'll have to perform."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0000------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice went a little over board. Who am I kidding! She booked us the Forks High school auditorium. Now its going to be a concert. To add on to that the whole town including La Push is attending.

The Band couldn't believe it. We got a gig, but we were incredibly nervous about it. We were practicing about every day, and it lasted for 2 hours at least. But today I get the day off. The band was afraid that I might hurt my voice for the big show.

Right now I'm on Edward's bed in his arms and its sooo relaxing. I sighed in content.

"Umm. No singing or headaches. This is wonderful." I said. Edward chuckled. Even though my body was relaxed; my mind was going haywire. _What if I choke? Or forget the lyrics? Oh god I might trip over the microphone cord again! Then I be a laughing stock. What would happen if my voice just suddens fails on me? Will they think that I sound like a dead cat? That wouldn't be good. Maybe I should hide in a corner before its to late..._

"Bella? Bella! Please answer me." Edward groaned.

"Yes?" I asked. I didn't know that Edward was calling me.

"Are you okay? You'll do fine tomorrow. Don't worry, love." He kissed my lips lightly. "You should get some sleep, love. You have a big day tomorrow." He acted like it was my wedding day or something.

"We can only hope that I do fine." I mumbled. Edward started to hum my lullaby, soon I was fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------00000-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice woke me up very early. To early for my taste. I had woken up about 5 times last nights so I barely got any sleep. It was now ten in the morning. Like I said, way to early. I dragged my feet across the floor just to annoy Alice. She just pulled me by the arm to her room and put in her chair. She pulled and twisted my hair in even way imagined. By the time she was done; my scalp was so sore that I winced when I touched it. She ran to her closet and searched for clothes. She threw at me a dark-wash mini denim skirt and black and white striped leggings. She also threw a shirt that was black and had multi-colored skulls. It was more girly then scary. I put them on and looked at my self in the mirror. I was shocked.

I looked punk-ish. My hair was flat iron so that it was straight. My bangs were pull off to my left side and it sticked out. My bangs had some volume to it so it didn't look like I had a one eyebrow. My outfit fit perfectly but had that mitch-match look to it. I thought I looked great.

"Wow." Was all I could get out. Alice giggled. She passed my a pair of black converse. I slipped them on and walked out the door. Alice followed close behind. I walked to the stair and went down. When I got to the bottom step I was pulled into a hug. I looked up to Edward.

"I missed you." He said. I giggled.

"It was only-" I looked down at the clock, "6 HOURS!" I screeched. Edward covered his ears. I mouthed a sorry as I bolted out to the car. Of course Edward was there first, holding out my door. I jumped inside as he started up the car. He sped out of view of the Cullen's manor and on to the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------000000------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: sorry that this was a short chapter. I wanted to give you guys a little cliffy. I never left people hanging like that; even i wanted to keep writing. If i kept writing I would never get the chance to post it. So that it for now. I don't own twilight or the band members or the song for this chapter. (which is **_**for a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic: paramore)**_

**until next time**

**roses & tears**

**(ps sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.)**

**(pss thanks for reading :-D )**


	3. Please don't kill me

Please read this, I know you hate these things... so do I. Lately, I've been seeing that people are review/adding the stories Beautiful & Lethal and Secret Talent, which I find interesting. I honestly thought they weren't my best work. In fact, I thought that they were my _least _favorite stories! But, I guess you guys thought other wise.

The reason I thought they were not good was, that I found many spelling mistakes and grammar errors. I think that when you find stuff like that, it makes the story less favorable (well, at least in my case). I kinda got mad at myself and stop writing for awhile.

Then, the review and favorites came. I was surprise, to say the least. I truly didn't think that anyone would think that those stories were interesting or good. I also have got the impression that people like the OOC Bella (guns, tattoos, bad ass), and the 'talented' Bella. I thought that no one would like Secret Talentbecause; you see so many like them. A lot of stories are about Bella singing and hiding it from Edward (and family).

If my assumptions are true please please please tell me. I will try to get a chapter up for every story (but one-shots). I'm trying my best.

Love your somewhat confused author,

N.S.T. (A.K.A. Roses and Tears)


End file.
